


Heart to Hearts with Mr. Heere

by Birdy07



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy07/pseuds/Birdy07
Summary: One shots set in the same world all involving a chat with Mr. Heere leading to happy times. Not much angst terrible writing and lots of boyfs.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 28





	Heart to Hearts with Mr. Heere

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests just remember this is all set in the same world and is definitely Jeremy\Michael I also love Christine/Brooke but don't necessarily need to write that ship.... Thanks so much for reading, love you all, sorry for bad writing and stay weird.
> 
> Luv  
> Jeremyqueere

Michael was honestly fine he really was. The problem was he didn't know why he was fine, he should be feeling something right? You don't just feel nothing after your best friend of twelve years, leaves you to rot in a bathroom at a huge party. Except that was exactly what was happening, Michael couldn't feel anything and it it was terrifying. Michael was fine... But Jeremy had meant so much! Why was he feeling nothing?

Michael wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come, maybe he was just used to not being wanted at this point. His mom's were great, really they were. They loved him, but not the way he needed. They didn't really give a damn what happened to him as long as he was at the house when they were home so they could, "Bond as a family." They knew nothing about him, and that was okay, he didn't expect them to love him unconditionally. He just wished they wanted him for more than just, "The idea of raising a kid looked fun."

So Michael felt nothing as he curled in on himself. The problem wasn't his parents, it wasn't even Jeremy. Michael just didn't want himself and that wasn't okay. Michael just felt nothing, he wasn't crying, screaming Jeremy's name, or banging his head in a wall like he wanted. He was just sitting on the floor of a bathroom that wasn't even his own trying to figure out why the hell he couldn't feel anything.

The dark haired boy pulled himself up and splashed his face with water, he could feel that. He could feel the ground beneath his feet and he could feel his glasses poking uncomfortably at his face as he pressed against them hard in his hands. He just needed to feel something, anything. Pain was his only option at this point so he pressed harder at his glasses, then he heard someone shout,

"RUN, FIRE! EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT!" The voice was thick with fear and panic so Michael opened the bathroom door and found, yes there was indeed fire. The panic in the voice, wasn't in Michael as he moved through the house, again he couldn't feel anything.

"SHIT! Headphones wait!" Michael heard an all to familiar voice yell from behind him, he turned around to face a very burnt Richard Gorinksi. 

"Oh My God are you okay!?" Michael screeched, sure Rich was a bully but he was still a human Michael couldn't leave him to die. Even if the thought was fleeting in the back of his head.

" Do I look okay asswipe!? " Rich replied "Sorry! Look, could you give me a hand and get us out of here?" Michael didn't reply instead, he picked up the much shorter boy bridal style and got the hell out of there. He rushed down the stairs only to be met with more fire so he rushed back up the stairs .

"Okay look Rich, I'm going to jump out the window. It doesn't look to high so I'm not scared just giving you a heads up." When Michael didn't receive a reply he look down into his arms to find that the boy was most definitely unconscious. So, Michael jumped. 

When Michael landed he dropped Rich and did a barrel roll in an attempt to regain his balance. He wasn't dead and oddly that sort of bothered him. The Filipino pulled out his phone and dialed 911. While the line rung he pulled Rich farther from the house.

"911 what's your emergency?" The responder asked in a voice that sounded as void of emotion as Michael felt.

" Uh, I was at this party and the house is on fire and my... Friend Rich is unconscious? " it came out more of a question then he had meant it to but.. Whatever he was down.

"Alright hon, what's the address?" She asked.

Michael rattled off the numbers and street name when suddenly he felt woozy and let out a rather loud string of coughs before subsequently sitting down to catch his breath.

"Hon? You still there?" The voice asked. Michael thought over the question . Was he still there? He did not feel like he was "still there." Michael felt like he was dying except, he wasn't sure if Jeremy leaving had just hit him or the smoke had finally gotten to him.  
Either way Michael just didn't answer. He sat next to his high school bully and sobbed, how pathetic was that.

Jeremy left him, for a girl who didn't even know he existed. Christine Canigula with the beautiful black hair, the silly laugh and the obsession with play rehearsal. She was everything Michael wasn't she was happy she was a good person from what Michael could see, and she held Jeremy's heart. 

Michael had wished so many times that just once Jeremy would look at him the way he did Christine but that look never came. Instead, the second Jeremy got the chance he got the hell away from Michael all for Christine... and that was okay.

Michael was so deep in his numb self deprecating way he didn't notice the fire trucks and ambulances arriving around him, he didn't notice when they picked Rich up and.put him.I'm the stretcher and he didn't notice when he to was lifted all he knew was his eyes were seeing two and his vision was blurred from the tears, and on a stretcher of his own he passed out.

................

Michael awoke surrounded by white walls. The.colorless bleakness of the room around him reminded him of his soul.

"Hey." He heard a tearful whisper from in front of him. Michael looked up to see me Heere Jeremy's dad. Actually wearing pants for once something Michael didn't think he would ever see again.

"Hey." Michael whispered back a cough racking his body. I

"I didn't now I was your emergency guardian." Mr. Heere replied in a still hushed voice.

"Sorry about that. When I did that it was because my mom's are never in town and you always are... I never thought you would actually come." Michaels voice was choked and hoarse from sobbing, his lungs burned from smoke inhalation, and his eyes were threatening to spill years from months of loneliness.

"Don't be sorry, I will always come for one of my boys. I know I've been awful these last few years but I love you and Jeremy so much, almost as much as you love each other." 

Michael let out a laugh that ended in a cut off sob. " Me and Jeremy aren't friends anymore. "

This time it was Mr. Heere's turn to laugh in Michaels face. "You love him don't you?" Was his only response.

"But I'm not what he wants." Michaels voice cracked resembling Jeremy in that moment and Mr. Heere new what he needed to do, he needed to be a dad to His two boys or risk losing them both.

" I have seen the way he looks at you boy! Your what he wants and needs. He most definitely can be a little shit but when you love somebody you take a stand for them. Or in my case out your pants on and head to the hospital at three in the morning. " Mr. Heere's smile after that speech was something Michael could never forget.I

"Alright... Lets save our Jeremy." Michael answered and as Mr. Heere was leaving he softly called out " Mr. Heere? Thank you."

So the older man checked Michael out of the hospital and they planned to show Jeremy how much they cared by attending the school play. Which went down with a fight involving an invisible super computer and some delicious mountain dew red.

.........after the play..........  
"Michael, how do I ask out someone I like a lot.?" Jeremy asked one day.

" this about Christine? " Michael replied twisting a knife in his already dead heart.

"Uh.... Y-yeah." Jeremy replied pushing the knife harder.

" Tell her you appreciate that she's smart. " he replied smiling up at Jeremy from his red bean bag.

"Michael?" Jeremy said again.

" Yeah? " Michael said.

"I appreciate that your smart." Michaels heart may not have been as dead as he suspected .


End file.
